civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
America (LBJ)
America led by LBJ is a alternate leader mod by Divine Yuri. At this time the Civilization is a Work in Progress, but just wanted to spend some time working on the wiki page so I can release it as a link with the civ. Overview Dawn of Man Greetings, President Johnson. From your career as a teacher you experienced poverty first hand in that little Welhausen Mexican School. There you gained the pain of realizing and knowing then that college was closed to practically every one of those children because they were too poor. Then was the point you made up your mind that America could never rest while the door of knowledge remained closed to any American. Which pushed you to become a politician, and in 1963 disaster struck when President Kennedy was assassinated. Wanting to create stability in the country you immediately took a transition of power. As president you thought it advantages to quickly pursue legislation, and pushed for Kennedy's Tax Cuts and Civil Rights bill which even through opposition your ability to convince the Republican leader to support the bill you signed the Civil Rights Act of 1964 into law. Though your republican opponent Goldwater opposed the bill saying that it imposed on state's rights. You saw the 1964 election as your chance to prove your worth as not just a "Accidental President", but as the 36th President of the United States. During the election you ran on what you called "The Great Society" a whole host of government policies to initiate a "War On Poverty", and solidify the efforts of the Civil Rights Movement. Though even with great intentions the problems in Vietnam flared, and your Great Society would have to take a back burner to the problem in Asia which made you call the war a "Bitch that killed the lady I truly loved, The Great Society!". Johnson, the American people call for you once more. Can you create your Great Society, and win the war against poverty? Can you end segregation? Or will your administration be known mostly for that bitch of a war? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''Welcome to the United States. I am her president, and whatever the trials and the tests ahead we must remember one thing. Our cause will lie not in powerful weapons or infinite resources or boundless wealth, but will lie in the unity of our people. '''Defeat Generic: '''We know that most people's intentions are good. We don't question their motives; we've never said they're unpatriotic, although they say some pretty ugly things about us. And we believe very strongly on preserving the right to differ in this world, and the right to dissent; and if I have done a good job of anything since I've been president, it's to ensure that there are plenty of dissenters. '''Defeat JFK (Get your tinfoil hats ready!): '''I should of shot you myself. Instead I put my trust in that damn Oswald character! '''Defeat America (Searches Player's CivilizationType for keyword "AMERICA"): 'I am defeated, and America is yours. Lead us into a glorious future Mr. President! Unique Atributes 'Trait, and Components |-|Normal = |} |-|Cities In Development = |} 'Personality' |-|Trait = |-|Major Civs = |-|Minor Civs = |-|Flavor = |-|JFD's Government = From JFD's Rise to Power 1-3 will favour Left Reforms. A value of 4-6 will value Centre Reforms. A value of 7-10 will value Right Reforms. 'City Names' 'Spy Names' Strategy Playing LBJ right requires a balance between early expansion, and limiting your expansion to get the most of the unique ability. If you expand too much LBJ won't have the happiness to begin Golden Ages, or the culture to enact his unique social policies. But, too little expansion and you can't take advantage of cheap, free, or even policies that give culture from enacting them. Adopting a social policy as soon as it's affordable isn't always the best choice you can choose to allow a movement to become larger than six cities, and get one-fourth of your next policy cost for every city after that allowing you to adopt even more policies quickly. The G. I. as a replacement for Infantry isn't going to get much use, but it's ability allows for an easy time defending your cities. Allowing you to more easily focus on your victory type. The Smithsonian Museum allows for more Great Scientists to be produced, throughout the game, and gives a slight science boost naturally. Combined with adopting the Feminism Movement's Policy the Smithsonian Museum can produce a decent amount of science combined with the normal culture effects. Most policies within the Great Society mostly focus on Great People, and their generation making Freedom a great strategic (and thematic) choice. Freedom's Statue of Liberty, Civil Society, and Universal Suffrage combined with the Feminism Movement's Policy allows LBJ to put a lot of focus on Specialists making them a better choice than a majority of tiles. While also making Great People tiles even better with Freedom's New Deal, and the Environmental Movement's Policy to create tiles with extremely high yields. Overall LBJ is a good Science, or Cultural victory Civ. Thanks to the Great Society, and Smithsonian museum LBJ can have high food growth, and produce many great scientists throughout the game. As well as a Cultural victory from the sheer amount of Great People he's able to produce, and your most likely focus on Culture to get as much as you can out of the Great Society. Though the choice might not be obvious at the start of the game as you don't choose what movements will form first in your empire, and try to avoid war when possible as too much war can limit your ability to expand the Great Society just as LBJ once said - "That bitch of a war killed the lady I really loved -- the Great Society!" Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Culture cost of a Policy, but cost is reduced by 1/2 for every policy enacted in the Great Society. * 2 Dignitary. |rewards = Every fifth Citizen (Out of your total population) produces no Unhappiness.}} 500 * 1 Dignitary. |rewards = Trade Routes, and Open Border agreements increase Great People generation. }} Happiness, but it'll escalate to a war with {1_Civilization}. |option2name=Side with Humphrey |option2details=No effect, but a war is avoided with {1_Civilization}. |option3name= |option3details=}} 'Rise to Power' 'Political Parties' Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now demanding rights for all, smoking their ganja, and talking about peace for the world. I hope the rest of the world isn't over flown with these damn Hippies! User Options In the mods folder. A file called LBJ_GameOptions can be found. This file contains SQL code that allows you to enable options, and balance certain values. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:United States Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders